No!
by Young-Prussian
Summary: England stays with America, due to a pipe burst England's stuck in a old wing. England finds to many painful memories and hurts America! Wait will he do to calm him down?


Since the war, Alfred and I have grown closer. I was staying over when he was bombed in 2001; I was there for the Boston bombing. Even when Oklahoma was bombed I was in town for a conference. So, it has become a tradition for me to stay with him when a world meeting is held there, in turn he stays at my home when the meeting at my home. Just too keep an eye on him.

I gave a sigh as I approached his home in a rural part of Washington, DC. It hadn't changed but the beauty was still there. A yard with well cut grass, an array of wild flowers growing where they please, a medium sized pond with a bench to its right that sat under a large willow tree. In the center sat a mansion that from the front you'd think got pulled right out of the Victorian age.

Carefully I walked up a stone path to the porch, and rang the bell. Alfred claimed to like the bells more than a doorbell. In reality he was too lazy to install one. Suddenly the door swung open, and he was wrapped in muscular arms.

"England, dude! You were late I was getting worried." America smiled and led England in without another word.

"America would it be ok, if I took my luggage to the guest room?" America nodded and pointed down the hall.

"We had to prepare a different room for you, a pipe burst in your usual wing." England nodded.

"I don't think I've been in there." England smiled, every time he came he found something new about the house.

"Trust me you have, any way look around as you like. Dinners at six just be here by then." America walked away and left England to his business.

"….Right then." England muttered and turned to the hallway. He began to walk down the hallway, occasionally stopping to look into the room. The first room was a gallery, filled with sculptors, paintings and sketches. The second room was a large library filled with god knows what books. Finally he came to the guest room he was about to go in… until a large heavy wood door caught his attention. It was next to another door the exact same just a little thinner. It looked oddly familiar.

"Interesting." England muttered as he threw his suit case in his room. Quietly he walked to the room, and noticed more another door of equal age to the right, it hadn't been open years. England glanced around the hall, nope no one there. Quietly he placed his hand on the handle and bushed it open. The smell of age and dusted filled his nose.

"How old is this place?" England looked around, it was an old master bedroom. It had old tapestry and quilts. It was kind of….. Stiff. Then it hit him. This was his room! Quickly he ran to a bathroom to the right of the room, of course it had a porcelain tub with no plumbing!

"America… told me… he torn this place down…" England began to feel sick, he dashed out of the room. No he couldn't. He went to the room right next door. Another mistake. He felt sick to the pit of his stomach. The room was just a storage room, but in reality it taunted him.

"E-England you weren't supposed to be in here." England turned around, to see America. America looked like England has just kicked a puppy. America covered his eyes and sobbed.

"Why….W…why." America sobbed. He was just worried about England, he had heard a scream earlier, and gotten worried.

"Please America calm down." England put his arm around him, but got his hand swatted away.

"N-no! Just stay away! J-just leave me ALONE!" America yelled and dashed out of the room and down the hall. When he wanted America could run faster that a retreating Italy. England chased after him.

Within a few minutes England how found America again. He was curled up in a ball on the bed a large quilt covering his medium frame.

"America?" A muffled sob came from under the quilt.

"G-Go away!" America sobbed. England got closer and placed his hand on his back. America stiffened, and then slowly relaxed.

"Why did you have to open the door? Why did you let the bad memories out?!" America sobbed. England rubbed soothing circles in his back. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled America's head in his lap. Seeing his tear stained face. Softly he brushed the hair out of his face and hummed a soft lullaby.

"Shhh its ok America, calm down." England took off America's glasses and placed them to the side. He could here quietly America's breath slow down. England sighed and moved America under the covers. In reality that old storage room should be cleaned… He'll get to that later. For now he must make sure America is ok.


End file.
